Dropping Into Love
by Sk8tingGleek
Summary: Klaine AU. Blaine is a famous popstar and Kurt's following his fashion dreams, but they will be brought together, by fate, perhaps?
1. Chapter 1

**This is an AU story, a prompt was given to me by **_**amyylasee**_** This chapter is more of an introduction to what their personalities are like, and I shall get started on the actual story very shortly. I hope you like it! I own nothing. **

Blaine Anderson. The hottest pop star around... To the outside world, he seemed to have everything anyone could want. A star studded career that clearly wasn't going to come to an end any time in the near future, he had a lot ahead of him. He had the looks as well of course; that dark, soft, curly hair; those famous dark, thick eyebrows; the golden, honey-like eyes - that was just his facial features. He had a body many women would dream to be with too, and he definitely had all the support any upcoming male artist could dream of. There was a slight hitch in that area though - Blaine Anderson was gay. Not in an obvious way though, by the way he dressed, or acted, or whatever else percieved someone to be gay, no one knew. Sure, he wore pants that were slightly tighter than the average pair, but didn't all popstars dress a little more outrageously? The point was, no one in his huge fanbase knew about his sexuality, and that's what he was worried about. Cool, sexy, smooth, Blaine Anderson.

He'd known himself for a while, he'd just never admitted it to anyone, not his friends, not even his parents. He was 25 years old and not even his parents knew much about him. Not in his entire high school life, he'd barely admitted it to himself then. But deep down, he knew. He was a popular kid at school, always had been. Hung around with the 'cool' people, the sociable people. The sporty kids, the ones on the football team, and acted like that was all they cared about. The kind of people that were normally considered fake, btichy, and general assholes. Blaine didn't quite fit into all of that truth was, they all had problems that they all dealt with in the same way: pretending their was no one better than themselves. They built up walls around themselves and pretended to be someone else, most of them turned to bullying and violence of some kind to 'express themselves' or something.

Blaine wasn't one of those people though, he wasn't someone who could just go around throwing ice drinks down innocent people's necks, flushing their vulnerable little minds down toilets, shoving them so hard against lockers that they'd be covered in purpleish coloured bruises for days afterwards - he'd never got into all of that, and he was glad he hadn't. There was an extremely soft side to him that no one had really got to see before, because no one had cared about him enough to get to know him. He was a popstar now, and he supposed that no one would ever find him and want a relationship with him because he was just a nice person underneath all that persona that people saw when he was performing. That almost 'bad boy' kind of attitude.

He wasn't close with anyone really, and it'd gotten to the point in his life where he didn't expect he ever would be - close with anyone. All he wanted was to be loved, and he was, but not in the way he'd imagined. He adored all of his fans, but it wasn't quite the same as being in an intimate relationship with another person. Through highschool he'd forced himself through an enormous amount of trashy and cheap relationships with trashy and cheap girls, mainly cheerleaders. Sure, they'd been a few who weren't that bad, and a couple who were genuinely beautiful, but it wasn't what he wanted. He was just doing it because he had to.

Kurt Hummel. He'd always been slightly tall for his age, maybe because of his hair. The way he gelled it up with such precision every morning, it was magnificent. He dressed like no one else, for sure he had his very own unique fashion sense, it wasn't a half bad one. Just different, intriguing. His two closest passions were fashion, and singing. He was proud of the fact that he could hit a high F note, for it wasn't something every guy of his age could do. He loved musicals. Singing, dancing, it was all his high school life had consisted of, and it wasn't a waste of time. He'd spent a year studying at NYADA, the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts.

Openly gay, currently single, described his status. He wasn't afraid to admit who he was, he was proud of the person he'd become and he'd grown a lot since his years in high school, most of which had been complete hell, as it was for the vast majority of gay kids who let their identity slip. But if Kurt had learnt one thing through his years of living a fairly unpleasant life, it was that friends and ambition were all that mattered in life. If you didn't have friends, you didn't have a lot, you had no one to make or share memories with. And if you didn't have ambition, you had nothing to look forward to in the future. The idea of leaving McKinley High School and getting out into the world and exploring, making a life of his own and persuing his career to perform, that was what kept him going andf gave him hope that things were going to get a lot better when he got out of that place.

He'd no longer be trapped in a place filled to the brim of narrow minded people, very few of which would go on achieve anything in the entirety of their lives, or that's what he'd predicted for them anyway. It just didn't seem possible that people with such cold hearts, with no imaginations could do anything in the future. He believed that people with dreams, ambition and wishes went the furthest in life.

Kurt currently worked as a fashion assistant for Vogue, he'd worked hard to get where he was, when he first started working for the company his position was basically 'coffee maker' and all he did was run around after people. Now he had been premoted a couple of times, and his boss was very pleased with his work. Kurt considered himself quite good at his job, it was no secret that his sense of fashion was amazing, he had an eye for colour and he was capable of coming up with the best new designs, something very important for someone in his working position to get himself noticed.

Singing and dancing now seemed more like a high school memory and a hobby than a career choice, he was so different that it was much more difficult for him to get an audition for upcoming shows and musicals. Kurt Hummel simply wasn't 'the right type' to play the likes of Danny Zuko, Link, or Romeo Montigue. But he had just the right ideas and personality in him to do brilliantly in a fashion career. And work was all that was important to him right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**So now the actual story begins...Enjoy. And please review! :) **

**I'm sorry if there's any spelling or grammar mistakes or anything like that... I'm not able to use word which makes spell checking incredibly difficult and things... so yeah, sorry about that. **

_I'll be there to pick you up in 10! _

Kurt quickly typed the message into his iPhone and sent it to Mercedes, picked up his wallet and put it into the pocket of his incredibly tight, black skinny jeans, put his phone in the other side, and left his apartment. It was a small place, just big enough for him though, he didn't need anything flashy, and he certainly didn't have the money (yet) for anything up market. He hoped one day he'd be able to afford something a little more spacey, and he'd be able to show off his interior designing skills, which he'd done his best with in his current living space, it was definitely creative.

"Hey Kurt! Long time no see hey!" Mercedes exclaimed as she climbed into the passenger seat of Kurt's car, he hadn't bothered getting out but simply honked the horn and seconds later Mercedes had come strolling out of her front door. She had herself a small little house, it was just her and her boyfriend, whom Kurt hadn't actually met yet but Mercedes kept telling him about him over the phone. Since graduating high school Mercedes' career pretty much immediately escalated, she got signed by a recording company, got herself a record deal and had produced her debut album within a couple of years, now shortly about to start work on her second.

"I know! How are you?!" Kurt asked, smiling, reaching over to hug his friend once she'd got into the car and shut the door behind her.

"I'm great! And yourself?" she answered as they broke apart, and she reached behind her to pull across the seat belt.

"I'm really good. So, where are we headed?"

"Um, just fancy a bit of a walk about some shops and such? Cafe for lunch? How's it sound?"

"It sounds great."

"Listen, so now you're all like, famous and stuff, are we going to be papped and flooded by fans around every corner we turn?" Kurt asked - half joking with a definite element of seriousness - as they pulled off the drive and began to drive down the road.

"Well," Mercedes started, letting out a chuckle. "You know I'm not that famous, by face..." she said, but Kurt didn't look convinced. He was well aware that his best friend from high school was a famous artist now, this trip wasn't going to be like the outings they had while they were in high school. People were bound to recognise his friend, the one who had the power house voice, the one they heard on the radio a few times a day. The one who occasionally appeared on their tv sets.

"Mercedes, who are you kidding, you're a star! Are you sure this is a good idea, don't you need like a bodyguard or something?"

Mercedes laughed properly that time, and then realised Kurt was deadly serious. "Kurt, you're being ridiculous. I may be a bit of a star now, but nothing much has changed. Yeah, I have an album and my voice pops up on the radio a couple of times a day, but that doesn't mean I've changed in anyway. And not a lot of people recognise me, anyway. I've not all the tv interviews and god knows what else the others do. I'm not recognisable in person. It'll be fine.

How was Mercedes so calm? Thought Kurt. If he was in her position, he would've got every tv interview he could to promote what he was doing.

"I've just had one album Kurt, one. This is just the beginning. And we're in New York. You don't become a star over night here, I thought you knew that."

"Okay, sorry I'm just excited that I have a pop star friend okay! I didn't know what to expect. I thought maybe we might be seen together and next thing I know I'm on the front of the paper with you being your secret lover or something. I have a strange, strange mind, okay?"

"That," said Mercedes through laughing, "you certainly do."

General chit chat filled the otherwise silence as they drove towards the shops, it wouldn't take them long to get there. They hoped it wouldn't be too busy all the same, even if Kurt had been fantasising a little too heavily on his friend's new found stardom.

"How does this look?" Mercedes asked, she'd dragged Kurt into about ten different shops looking for a dress she needed for a party, and although Kurt would happily pick out women's clothes and customise them to make them his own usually, there was nothing in these shops for him. And he had a very imaginative mind for clothes. Mercedes was now dressed in a floor length, ruby red gown. It was strapless, had a plunging neckline and showed everything off, covered head to toe in glitter and sequins. She came out of the changing room and gave Kurt a twirl, a smile plastered on her face.

"It's a little..." Kurt began, not sure how to put it kindly without crushing the girl. He'd known from the moment Mercedes had picked it up in her hand on the way around the shop, that it was going to be a fashion disaster if she ever left the house in public wearing it. "too much, don't you think?" he finished, an inquisitive look on his face, while his eyes darted up and down her figure.

"You don't like it?" she asked, a little surprised at Kurt's opinion and a little taken aback.

"No." he just had to be blunt with her. "Red just isn't..." he wanted to tell her red wasn't her colour, but that wasn't entirely true, Mercedes had looked great in red before, just not that dress. He needed to convince her that that dress was not doing her any favours. He wondered why she couldn't see that herself. "Remember that first meeting of Glee, right after Mr Schue almost left us, and Finn put you in charge of costume?"

"Yeah..." Mercedes answered uncertainly, not sure where he was going with that.

"I don't know why. You picked red then too." Kurt sighed, laughing a little awkwardly. "Stay there, I'll be right back."

He went back into the shop leaving Mercedes to go back into the changing room and get out of the awfully unflattering red dress, and went to find her something else. A little more glamourous, in a less obvious way. Classy, was the word. A quick round of the shop and he had the perfect outfit for her, why hadn't she just left it to him in the first place?

He returned back to the changing room with a few items drapped over his arm. His favourite one he'd picked out, was black, simple, but stylish. It gathered in aroundthe waist and and flowed out, skimming over the hips and just touching the floor, with a layer of net underneath. The top of it was very simple, the fabric fitted over the bust, and the straps crossed over at the back. It had diamante sequins graduating down from the shoulders. Kurt was also cutching a pair of silver, glittery platforms in his left hand, and a matching glittery jacket to wear over. Rushing back to find the cubicle Mercedes was in, he passed his choices through the door to her.

Minutes later she reappeared, looking pretty pleased with herself. "Now, you look amazing!" Kurt said, pleased with his selections.

"What would I do without you?!"

"Well you might be papped then, you'd probably make it on to a couple of 'worst dressed' pages that's for sure..." Kurt laughed. "Come on, get that off and pay so we can get out of here. I'll meet you outside." Kurt made his way out of the shop, shaking his head as his eyes met that red dress once more. He heard his phone ring, and fumbled around with his pocket to get it out as he left the shop, planning to stand around the corner while he waited for Mercedes.

But as he got the phone out and was bringing it to his ear he walked straight into someone, and the phone came flying out of his hand and landed face down on the concrete in front of him. Panicked, he bent down to pick it up, not even bother to notice who he'd bumped into.

"I'm so sorry, oh my god!" the voice said. They both went to pick the phone up at the same time, and their hands touched, for a few seconds. Kurt stopped, the touch of the other person's hand startling him a little. Looking back at him, was a familiar face. He recognised those dark, gorgeous curls, and those amazing eyes looked so much more stunning in real life than they did on tv... Kurt had just bumped into the Blaine Anderson, in the street, while he was shopping.

"You're... you're... Blaine? Oh my god." he picked up his phone, and they both stood up, still staring at each other. Kurt wasn't entirely sure why Blaine was still staring at him though.

But Blaine was captivated. This guy had the most amazing, mesmerising eyes he'd ever seen in his life. Ever. They were bright, bright blue, like sparkling pools of the sea under a clear sunny summer sky... they were enticing. And he could barely bring himself to look away from them, he had to force himself to turn away.

"That's me," he answered, in a deep, handsome voice. "I'm so, so sorry about your phone..."

Kurt hadn't even looked at his phone. He was too busy looking at the hot piece of ass that was standing in front of him. Of course he knew who Blaine was, who didn't? He was a huge star. Now he'd be the type of person to be papped shopping with him. He'd never realised how gorgeous Blaine was, he'd been a fan for sure, but not a huge one. The tv definitely did not truly portray the beauty of this man. Glancing down, he realised that the screen of his phone was in fact entirely destroyed, smashed to smitherines.

"Oh, it's, it's alright..."

"No, it's not alright, it's my fault I'm so sorry... let me take you to get a new one."

"Oh no you c-couldn't p-possibly..." Kurt stammered over his words a little, not really sure what was happening.

"No trust me, I need to, it's my fault, and face it, it's not like I can't afford to." he laughed. So there was a cocky side to this man. Of course there was.

"Okay if you insist..." Kurt agreed awkwardly. Mercedes had now joined them and was just standing between the two of them, not really aware of what was happening, but one thing she knew was a famous singer was standing right in front of her eyes, having a conversation with her best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**I think I need to start making proper plans for this seeing as at the moment I've just been making it up as I go along...Thank you for the reviews so far, it means a lot! :) Hope you enjoy this next chapter, sorry it's moving quite slowly and they're not too long, but I hope it's okay! Enjoy :) **

"Can we just h-have a second?" Kurt stammered over his words, signalling between himself and Mercedes.

"Sure," Blaine said confidently, nodding, stepping aside. "But before you say anything, nothing you say is going to change the fact I'm going to take you to get a new phone before we go our seperate ways today," he added, and then stepped back a bit to let Kurt talk to Mercedes.

Blaine stood about a meter away, trying not to watch the conversation going on between the two friends, he couldn't help wonder what they were saying about him in particular, because they had to be saying something about him didn't they? Or maybe he should shake that thought out of his head, and pretend for once in a while that everything wasn't about him. No, that was hard, because everything was about him, everywhere he went he got stares, sometimes crowds of people following him, that was the sacrifice you made to be a famous popstar and live your dreams.

"Is that-?!" Mercedes started, barely containing her excitement.

"Yes, it's Blaine Anderson, he just walked into me and I dropped my phone and it smashed. Would you keep it cool?" he said, in a hushed voice, though he couldn't help the fact that his insides were squirming around.

"Me keep it cool? Kurt, you're shaking." she pointed out with good reason, Kurt lifted a hand to prove a point, and noticed that he was indeed shaking, his hand was wobbling like a jelly. He was going phone shopping with a popstar, he had every right to shake with nerves, he thought.

"Well at least I didn't just squeal over this man's presence." Kurt glanced sideways over at Blaine, who hadn't moved an inch, and he was staring down at his own phone, to make it look like he wasn't trying to evesdrop on their conversation which he so obviously was. "Anyway, I'm just going to agree to go with him and get my phone replaced, maybe even just a new screen, because he seems awfully stubborn and I don't think he's going to give in any time soon." Kurt reasoned, and Mercedes nodded.

Then the pair of them sidled up to where Blaine was standing a few feet in front of them. "I'm only agreeing to this because I have a feeling you're one of those stubborn people who just will not give in," Kurt let out a nervous chuckle. "I don't normally rob phones off of celebrities."

"I don't normally take a fan shopping, but y'know." Blaine laughed.

"At what point did I say I was a fan of yours?" Kurt asked cheekily, looking straight into Blaine's sparkling eyes.

"Well, you didn't..." Blaine started. "But I can tell you're kind of nervous and you knew who I was, also, I saw you holding your hand up to your friend over there to try and prove you weren't shaking, but you are." he laughed. "Come on."

The three of them walked down to the nearest phone shop they came across, and walked inside. Mercedes felt very out of place and flustered as she strolled along keeping her distance between the two guys, who were chatting away and seemed to be hitting it off, if she did say so herself. She was kind of in too much of a confused daze about what was happening to take in much of their conversation.

"Hi, can I help you?" a shop assistant appraoched them, looking down the line of them that they'd kind of got themselves standing in. Mercedes shuffled awkwardly, pretending to adjust her shopping bag.

"Um yes, my friend here," Kurt gasped at the friend reference but tried not to show it on his face, "needs to replace his iPhone with a new one, because I am an idiot and walked into him." Kurt tried not to blush too much but he could feel his cheeks heating up as Blaine spoke, but he got his phone out of his pocket (it was a genuine struggle considering the tightness of his pants) and presented it flat into the hand of the shop assistant guy.

"Right. I can do that. I'll be back in a moment with a new phone and I'm assuming you'd like the details on this backed up to the new one?" Kurt nodded. "Okay, take a seat, I'll be with you in a while." and then he left and went out to the back room.

Kurt sat between Mercedes and Blaine in the little waiting area that had been set up, it was amazingly awkward as they all sat there in complete silence. It wasn't every day you bumped into a celebrity - literally - and they took you out to get a new phone. It was surreal.

"Am I dreaming?" Kurt said without thinking. Blaine, also without thinking, dug his elbow into his ribs. "Ow!" he exclaimed.

"Well I guess this is real life." Blaine said, laughing.

"You know most people would just say, 'no, no you're not dreaming.'"

"And since when was I most people? Would most people take a stranger to get a new phone?"

"This is true. I guess not."

Kurt had lost himself in Blaine's eyes' again, and that was a very dangerous thing to do, so he'd learnt. The moment you looked into them you were lost. Pools of honey, one minute and pools of dark melted chocolate the next... the lighting in the shop was different to outside and Blaine's eye colour seemed to have changed dramatically, but they still had that... glimmer. That sparkle, that made them so magical, so enchanting. They were the most beautiful eyes Kurt had ever laid eyes on.

Blaine was in a similar situation though... When he looked at Kurt, he saw this, magestic prince. He was caught up between looking into those piercing blue eyes, and that amazing, amazing hair on this boy. It stood up to at least a couple of feet, it was just outstanding... It must use up an entire can of hairspray every day, he thought. But it didn't look like it, like it contained half the products of a hair salon. He wondered what his secret was. How do you use so much product to make your hair stay in place like that, and still have it look so...soft. And shiny. It just seemed impossible. And his skin, it was, flawless. A pale complexion, but flawless, he was... beautiful. Wow. He'd never had an attraction like that to anyone before in his whole life, and that was saying something - he'd seen a lot of people. He'd never been so interested in a person either. Could he really date a fan? Wait, was he actually considering dating this guy? That was ridiculous. No Blaine, he told himself, trying to shake away the weird, thoughts going on in his head and then he realised he was staring at Kurt again, and not for the first time that day in the short time since they'd met.

"Hey, what's your name? You never told me your name."

Kurt hesitated a little before answering, and he wasn't sure why, it wasn't like Blaine was asking for his phone number or anything like that. "Kurt. Kurt Hummel." He held his hand out for Blaine to shake, and he wasn't sure why he did that either. What was this?

Blaine shook it anyway, and laughed, because he thought Kurt had a bit of a dorky side to him, and that wasn't a bad thing.

"Firm shake," Kurt nodded, the way Blaine had took hold of his hand in his own, his strong hand felt warm against his own frozen one, and sent a tingle through his veins. A good tingle.

"Kurt, cute name..." Blaine muttered thinking aloud, blushing ever so slightly when he realised words had actually come out of his mouth for other people to hear.

"Thanks. I'm quite fond of it."

About a minute passed and no one really said anything, Mercedes had gone awfully quiet, which was very unusual for her... the shop assistant came back with a concerning look on his face, and he still looked confused about the whole situation, why were these two random kids sitting here with a popstar? Oh maybe they are actually friends, he thought - that had crossed his mind a few times, but they didn't seem overly friendly with each other. It just seemed plain awkward, and it was really.

"Is everything okay can I have my phone and go yet?" Kurt asked in a hurry.

"I'm afraid not uh, sir."

"Why what's wrong?"

"We don't have any iPhones of the same model in stock."

"Well that sucks."

"Is there anything else?" Blaine piped up. "Cost is not an issue." he stated.

"Well we do have the new model of the iPhone but it means you won't be able to restore your old phone." he explained very matter-of-factly, still wondering in his head what exactly was going on here but it would have been unprofessional to ask.

"Why don't you just do that then? This one's got to be better than your old phone, which is quite out of date I might add."

"Okay Mr Cocky-face, if you're so desperate to buy me this new flashy phone I don't need, then go ahead and let's get out of here. It's too awkward for my liking." They nodded to the shop assistant, who then hurried off again, later reappearing with Kurt's old smashed up phone in one hand and the box with the new one in the other.

"Do you need any help setting up?"

"No, I'll be perfectly fine thank you. I'd just like to pay for this and get out. Blaine?" He stood up and closely followed Kurt to the counter where he handed over his card, accepted the price like it cost as much as the daily newspaper, and they were done with it.

Then they were stuck in awkwardness again, because neither Kurt or Blaine secretly wanted that to be the last time they saw each other. They had this - connection - which was weird because they'd been talking - or awkwardly staring - for only a couple of hours, and before that Kurt was just a guy helping his friend do some shopping and having a catch up, and Blaine was just a popstar with no interest in a love life or getting close to anyone, or even getting to know anyone, any time in the near or distant future.

They got up to leave, the three of them, and were about to go different ways after saying goodbye and Kurt thanking Blaine for the phone, and everything. But it didn't seem right, it just didn't. And Blaine felt a similar way, did he really just buy a new expensive phone for a guy he'd only just met, just like that? What was he doing... But Kurt's mouth was moving in front of him, oh was he talking to him? He'd got distracted...

"I said do you want to join us for a coffee?" Kurt repeated. "I mean, I know it's a long shot, you just look a bit, lost." he said. _Wow I just asked a celebrity out for coffee in New York City. The world really is a crazy place._

"Sure. Yeah, that'd be cool I guess."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry it's taking me so long to update! I just have so many fics going at once and lots of things to do and not enough time... so sorry! I will get there in the end though, I am aware this is very fluffy at the moment, but it will move forward soon (I hope)! Please review and let me know what you think! I'm also open to any ideas anyone may have... :)**

The three of them walked into the nearest Starbucks, Blaine and Kurt still chatting away, they both found something curious and intriguing about the other, and they could both tell the other was interested in some way. Neither of them could quite pinch what exactly it was though. Mercedes was still with them, but feeling very much like she was just awkwardly tagging along, this was no longer a catch up shopping session with her best friend.

Blaine had to try with absolutely all his might not to loose himself in Kurt's piercing, enticing blue eyes, they seemed to sparkle in the sun, catching the light from different angles, but all the same they were mesmerising. As he stared into them he couldn't help but think what it would be like to get closer to them... to get closer to this handsome boy... maybe put his hands around his waist, pull his body closer... arms around his neck... press his own lips against his...But he had to pull himself out of these fantasies, and try to pull the thoughts completely out of his mind. He kept telling himself that no one knew he was gay, he couldn't give himself away, thinking it would be the end of his life if he were to come out... he was a pop star, they weren't supposed to be...that way. Then again, he thought, he didn't even know if Kurt was gay. Who was he kidding, of course he was. He just seemed to have that, gay thing about him. Not to make assumptions or anything.

"Are you gay?" he blurted, without thinking. His hand flew to his mouth, coming to terms with what he'd just said, immediately feeling bad for it. Kurt looked a little taken aback by the question. "Oh my god I'm so sorry did I say that out loud?!" Blaine almost stuttered over his words, trying to smooth over the situation by laughing (it ended up much more of an awkward almost giggle...) but he felt bad for blurting something like that out, especially to a complete stranger and this guy was being so niceto him and everything...

"It's ok, don't worry about it it's nothing..." Kurt said, half smiling, not knowing what to think of the sudden outburst. Everything that was happening that day didn't seem to make a lot of sense, like one big, confusing, long dream. "But yeah, I am. I think most people can tell from the second they set their eyes on me." Kurt chuckled.

"Oh." Blaine smiled slightly, looking right into Kurt's eyes again.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, his voice going slightly more high pitched than usual. He'd noticed Blaine staring at him in this strange kind of way almost looking like he was slightly hypnotised, and he had to admit it was freaking him out a didn't mind staring back longingly at Blaine, his eyes were like pools of honey and he had no issues with staring into them, it was just that normally most people that stared into Blaine Anderson's eyes were in the comfort of their own bedroom staring at a poster on the wall. That was the mind boggling part.

"Um, yeah I'm fine... why?" Blaine asked, stuttering a little.

"You're just creeping me out a bit, I've got to admit." Kurt confessed.

"Oh, sorry..."

"Yeah, you're just kind of looking like you're slipping into a daze or something, deep in thought or something... ah well they say all these popstars are crazy." Kurt said, laughing so that Blaine knew he wasn't trying to be insulting or offensive.

By this point Mercedes was definitely feeling like she was in the most awkward situation of her life, she was still kinda psyced because she was having coffee in starbucks with a famous popstar, it was just strange how well Kurt seemed to be connecting with him. She was watching carefully, her eyes permanently seemed to be glued to Blaine, as if she was trying to read what he was thinking. What she saw in his expression though, was different to what she thought, she saw nerves, as if he wanted to make a confession or something. She was willing for something to get her out of the awkward trio because she felt like the useless third wheel, but she couldn't just get up and leave.

She was also kind of angry at Kurt, though clearly it wasn't his fault. She was cross because it was supposed to be their catch up session, and who knew when they were both going to be free at the same time again for a get together? It could be months. And yet there they were, being intruded. But they were being intruded by a popstar, it wasn't as if it was some random stranger. So why wasn't she excited? Wouldn't most people be exploding with happiness and excitement inside? Wouldn't they be so happy they could faint? Fangirling central? All there dreams come true? That's what she'd read about people meeting celebrities in magazines and online, and none of that was happening for her. And why wasn't she feeling it? Because there was some weird, fishy kind of thing going on between the two guys that she was sat with, and the annoying thing was she couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was either. It was frustrating her, there was a strange kind of tension that was between them, it was sort of like they were having a secret conversation through facial expressions.

_I bust the windows out ya car...*_

Mercedes jumped at the sound of her phone, even though she'd been staring at it in her hands for ages now, willing for it to do something, and now it finally had, she pressed that accept button as fast as her fingers would.

"I'm sorry guys I have to go," she said, standing up to leave after a brief two minute phone conversation with her manager. "It was good to meet you, Blaine." she said, smiling widely at him. "And Kurt, text me, we need to arrange something super soon. And thanks for the help with the outfit." she carried on, gesturing towards her bags. Kurt stood up too to say goodbye and hug his friend before she went, waved her out and then sat back down to Blaine.

"Okay, so what's going on here?" he asked straight out, trying to read Blaine's face which was giving him very mixed impressions of what was going on. He tried to shake every feeling out of his body that wanted to get over there and shove his face on Blaine's and kiss the hell out of him...

"Um? I don't really know... I feel a bit, strange." he said without thinking.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, maybe I'm coming down with something..." he couldn't tear his eyes away from Kurt, he just couldn't - no matter how hard he tried. It was ridiculous, he thought. Being the only openly gay kid back in high school, Kurt had learnt pretty well to refrain himself from doing things to people he was attracted to, no matter what the urge.

"Are you okay? Do you need me to like take you home, or to your PA, or something?" Kurt asked, confused. A part of him was genuinely worried that Blaine was going to come down with something then and there and pass out or take a funny turn or something...

"N-no I'll be fine I'm not going to pass out or anything it's not that..." he said, trying to keep his cool image, but afraid he'd already lost that and his dignity by going for a coffee with a random fan. He could see out of the corner of his eye that the man a few tables down was snapping away with his camera, likely to have this on his blog in about an hour's time.

"Are you sure? You don't look very convincing right now."

"Um, I have to go. Sorry." he stood up quickly, but swayed a little, immediately sitting back down. Now he was afraid he really was coming down with something. But he was sure inside of him that all this was just happening because of Kurt, he was having these strange effects on him that he'd never felt with anyone before, it was doing things to his insides that he'd never felt before. "Here." Blaine snatched Kurt's phone from across the table, added himself as a contact, slid it back over to him, got up, and left. Without a word, without a goodbye, without anything. But he was certain that the journalist in there would have got every evidence of that and god knows what people were going to make of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Thank you to everyone who's taken the time to review, I really appreciate it :) Sorry yet again for the slow updates, but please let me know what you think. The story is moving along quite slowly because there's more feelings to write about than actual plot, so sorry about that too. **

Kurt stared at the door, watching him leave, and then sat and stared blankly at where Blaine had been sat a few seconds ago. What was he supposed to make of that sudden exit? It was unreal. What was happening? There was something mysterious about Blaine, and he wanted to know what it was, but he didn't suppose he was going to get that oppurtunity now. He sat for a few minutes without really thinking about anything, just sipping his coffee, not taking in anyone or anything around him, he didn't know whether anyone else had been watching Blaine take off or not, or whether anyone was now staring at him because of it, but he just carried on as he was, in a bit of a trance.

The next dilema he had as he got up and walked out, strolling down the street back to find his car, was what to do about Blaine exactly. He had a few options. He could just forget every thing that had happened, delete the number that had made it's way on to his phone, and never think anything more of it. But he couldn't just do that, he couldn't just leave him. Leave him and forget about him, knowing that there was clearly something wrong. Kurt hadn't met many celebrities but he knew Blaine wasn't like the others, he knew that they weren't all the same, they didn't all have this hideous attitude thinking they were better than everyone else that existed in the world, and treat everyone else like something they stepped in.

What's more, how could he let go an oppurtunity to get to know the most handsome man he'd ever set his eyes on, even if he was way out of his league and still a little bit struck by fame.

Thoughts whizzed around his brain the entire way home, and he didn't dare check his phone until he got in. He was going to be very tempted to just ring Blaine just to hear that deep voice again, and part of him really wanted to at least check up on him, he just really seemed like there was something bothering him.

Why did he have his number anyway? This was stupid. Or was it? Of course it was, it must be some kind of prank or something, he thought. Why would a famous popstar like Blaine Anderson just casually stick his number in a fan's phone? It made no sense. The whole matter just kept playing over and over in Kurt's brain and there wasn't a lot he could do to stop it.

He tried though, he made himself some dinner, sat down to watch a bit of television, flicked through some fashion magazines that he'd left on the couch that very morning, and tried to relax. But it was just too much, there was like a nervous twitch in his brain trying to tell him to do something but he couldn't work out what he was supposed to do. What was the right thing? He just didn't know and the more he thought about it the more it confused him, but the more he tried to forget about it the more the matter just kept sneaking back into his mind, pestering him for the entire evening as he proceeded to wash up, watch America's Next Top Model, and get ready for bed.

He couldn't sleep though. He lay awake, just listening to the sound of his own steady breathing. It was no use, he finally gave in, reaching for his phone, and clikced on Blaine's number. He couldn't do it though. He clicked on it, dialling the number, his hand shaking as he tried to keep a grip on the phone, but he couldn't go through with it, seconds after he cancelled the call before he'd got an answer. Why'd he done it? Wasn't this what he was waiting to do all evening since he'd got back? Since Blaine had first got up and left?

He clicked on the messages application and typed out a message to Mercedes that said, _It got weirder after you left. Blaine eventually got up and left, right after he put his number in my phone. Something's wrong I'm sure of it, but I can't bring myself to ring him._

He waited for a reply, any response preferably containing advice on what he should do, but he got nothing. She'd probably fallen asleep or something, or too busy to give one of her best friends some practical advice on a dilema.

10 minutes later he still had no response from Mercedes, and there wasn't anyone else he could possibly ask, they'd probably think he'd gone mad, so he just plucked up the courage from somewhere and wrote Blaine a text.

_Hey Blaine. I don't know why I have your number really, but I just want to say it was lovely meeting you earlier. I'm kinda worried though, I get the feeling there's something wrong. I want you to know you can tell me if you want, I won't tell anyone. Kurt (:_

and a few seconds later...

_i about your problems. I'm guessing anyway. Oh well, the offer's there if you need it. Hope you're ok. _

Then he had to force himself to put his phone down before he did something stupid and ended up sending more texts to Blaine, rambling on about a load of rubbish that nobody really cared about except him. It was a longshot. Giving in eventually, he put his phone on the nightstand, turning the volume up a couple of notches so he wouldn't miss a message, turned off the lamp and closed his eyes.

The next couple of days at work were not easy, to say the least. Kurt didn't hear a word from Blaine, or anyone really for that matter. He tried to stay professional as much as he could but he couldn't help the thoughts niggling at the back of his head, about Blaine, about what he was feeling, about what he was feeling, about what was going on. In a way he'd never expected a response, it was a long shot after all, but it still annoyed him that he hadn't got even a one word reply. Maybe Blaine had forgotten about him, and wondered who had text him offering him support. It seemed plausable.

It wasn't until Friday afternoon that Blaine's reply made it's way to Kurt's phone.

**Hi Kurt. I'm sorry it took so long to reply. I just have a few things I need to sort out. I'm not really sure how much I can tell you, but I'd like to think I can trust you and I really want to see you again if that's ok. **

Kurt's heart skipped a beat as he read over the words that were showing on his screen. Was this real life? He wanted to see him again? Like how? On a date? It couldn't be. Blaine wasn't gay, was he? No, of course not. Maybe he'd changed his mind about the new phone or something and wanted to take it back.

_Oh don't worry. You want to see me? Sure, just let me know when and where etc and I'm sure we can sort something out. I'm curious why though._

**Sorry, if this creepy or something. I'm not a creepy stalker I swear. I just um, really need to see you. **

_Okay, okay, so you've said. Is it a regular thing for you to want to see random fans you meet in the street and cause them to drop their phones?_

**No hahaha, you're the only one. **

_I feel special._

**You are special. **

_Wow, thank you, I guess?_

**Did I really just say that? I should stop texting you now ok bye. See you soon. **

Kurt took a little while to get over the initial excitement of texting Blaine, not just a short reply to his reply, but an actual conversation. The more that was said, the more intriguing the whole thing got though, and was a confusing situation for them both.

Blaine sat in his lounge, slouched on the sofa, flicking through the tv channels, phone by his side, flinching every time it went off, though the majority of times it was just boring work stuff. He was waiting for a text from Kurt. He wasn't sure why he was going to text though, did people do that? He normally had to be the one to text first.

**Kurt, hi. Meet me in town round the back of where we were the other day in 20 minutes?**

He took a deep breath before hitting that send button, and it took a lot of courage to do. Was he showing too much interest? He should've just left it and moved on with his life and accepted that he was going to be attracted to people, but he just had to get up and move on. Especially when that person he was attracted to was a guy. Or maybe he was fed of hiding, fed up of keeping his true identity to himself.

_I just finished work, so sure. I guess. You mean the little closed off bit round the back right? You're intriguing me more with every word. _

**Sorry, just, trust me I guess. It's your decision, don't feel like you have to come I'm not going to blackmail you or anything weird like that. **

_Haha, it's ok I believe you. See you in a bit. I'm really curious what you want now Blaine, this is a weird realtionship to have with a popstar you bumped into on the street one day. _

Instead of driving home from the office, Kurt went to where Blaine meant, behind Starbucks. He was so curious, he couldn't help expecting the worst, like something weird was going to happen but he had to take that risk to find out what was going on with that man. When he got there Blaine was already standing there, which also surprised him. What was that about? Had he kept him waiting? Surely not, it'd only been about 20 minutes since he'd text. As he walked towards the short, curly haired, golden eyed pop star, he stared back, wondering what was going to happen, but what did happen was definitely the last thing he expected and he was pretty sure it was only in his dreams.


End file.
